


Outright Original

by lilolilyrae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier is Trouble, M/M, One-Shot, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Not everyone likes the popular songs...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Outright Original

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many fanfics saying Jaskier is the Taylor Swift/Ariana Grande/... Of the Witcher 'verse, and like- not everyone likes those kinda popular songs. Especially when they are running up and down on the radio and get stuck in your head and you might have actually liked it at first but now you've gotten sick of it... Made me think: What if something like that happened to Jaskier?
> 
> Just a badly written one-shot, don't expect anything more! No I'm not taking criticism but if you find typos feel free to let me know

What if Jaskier came upon an in whose barkeep/ whoever's in charge is like 

"sure you can play, as long as you're playing original songs-"

And jaskier's already like neato 

But she continues

"Because if someone makes me listen to 'toss a coin' again one more time..."

*cut geralt laughing himself silly inside in the background- shown on the ourside by a slight raise of his eyebrows and a twitch of his lips, you might have missed it if you don't know him that well*

And ok, now Jaskier could do several things... He has more than just that song, not all of his songs are fame enough to have traveled that far, he could sing any of those... Or he could just say 'um yeah actually funny story that song is my song, are you just against covers of it or like am I not allowed to sing it either? If you don't believe me, the Witcher the song is about is literally right there...'

But

Jaskier is a bold dumbass 

And he would very very definitely just sing the song with a huge grin on his face, seeing himself as in the right and not thinking about possible consequences like being tossed out of the place or maybe stabbed or sth

And maybe Geralt can talk/stare some sense into him

But probably just enough for him to play the song at the end instead of first thing, so at least he'll have earned some coin before he's tossed out...

And of course Geralt is there to save his neck should need arise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea, let me know! I might work the idea into a longer fanfiction soon :)
> 
> I know this short piece might have been better suited for tumblr, but there chances are it'll get screenshotted and shared around on other platforms without asking which I don't like, and I didn't want to use a different account bc I still want to keep using the idea as mine in future fanfics soooo- sry that you had to suffer through this draft version on here!


End file.
